


For George

by EnderrrCat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderrrCat/pseuds/EnderrrCat
Summary: The ending of the Eggpire. But at what cost?This is my first fanfic of Dream and George. I guess Bad and Techno are in this too.also idk if I did the tagging right :benjoyyy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	For George

**Author's Note:**

> Made by Ender  
> Revision by KC:D  
> Just “a wittle”

Chapter One:

There’s been a deal. An act, if you will. To end the Eggpire, once and for all. But George needed to be convincing. He knew they were watching. They always were. 

George pulled his sleeve up, staring at the infection in his arm. It was only a matter of time until he would lose control of himself, or so the Eggpire thinks. Now, he needed to do as planned. Meet up with Dream, run away, then prove himself worthy. 

Walking out of his mushroom house that had once been burnt down, he headed over to the community house; his blue hoodie draped over him like a shadow. He needed to see Dream. 

Just as he knew he’d be there, Dream was busy rebuilding the community house. Tommy exploded the whole thing according to Dream; he had a good reason to, a motive. But it just didn’t seem like him. Tommy would only do things that benefit him. Him, and him only. Blowing up the community house wouldn’t help him… would it?

“Dream, I-”  
“I’m busy. Come back later.” He looks up, streaks of dust across his mask. George avoided his gaze, trying to make the scene seem real.  
“George?” He stands up, his fingers twitching uncomfortably.  
“Hey.” He waved, though the silence made it awkward as he lowered his hand.  
“What are you- what are you doing here?” Dream asked. George’s gaze fell onto him as he took off his mask.  
“I’m- I’m infected. And I just-”  
“What?!? How? What-” The terror in his voice was strong, mixed with a little concern. Everything was going as planned.  
“I’m fine,” George said forcefully, his hands rolling up into fists. “I just-”  
“You need to get help.”  
A tear slipped out of George’s eye. “No. I- I don’t have much to live for. Because- your the only thing that matters to me.” Silence, again.  
“George, I- I told you-”  
“I don’t care,” George replied shakingly. “I just- I wanted to see you one last time. Before I go.”  
“No-no you're not going anywhere. And you're going to be fine. “  
“Then be with me. I just- I wish you would look at me the way you would Fundy. I just wanted to-'' George paused. 

He knew he’d probably said too much. “Nevermind. I- I ought to go.” He turns, walking away on the Prime Path, tears in his eyes. He was hyperventilating. What happened next would have to be quick. Quick and swift.

Dream stood silent, not moving an inch, shivering slightly. Everything was going to plan. He couldn’t ruin it now.

Suddenly, the sounds of a gunshot rang through the air. Dream froze. A shadow stood up ahead, frozen. It slowly staggered, then fell to its side.  
“George! NO!” He ran out of the community house, faster than he’d ever before. Not in the Pogtopia war, not in the blowing up of L’manburg. This was different.

Adrenaline pumped through his blood as he saw the figure laying there on the prime path, still. He stumbled, nearly tripping, dropping down to the ground beside the lifeless body. Dream gasped, eyes wide with terror as he realized- George had gone off the script. And something had gone terribly wrong because of it. 

“F- Fundy?”

Chapter Two:

George stumbled into a nearby tree. His hands were ghostly pale, his vision red. Dream approached him, as memories rushed back into his brain.  
“Why’d you do that?” The whisper was mixing with all the other sounds in the world, distant and messed up.  
“What?” A high-pitched ringing echoed through his ears. Tumbling to the ground, he realized it was happening. He was being overridden by the Infection. The fake one, anyway. He’d paid Quackity lots for the drug, and he was hoping it would convince the Egg.  
“G-get away- I don’t want to hurt you- go away.” George’s vision blurred, then cleared, then blurred again, repeating. His hands were clammy, and his cotton hoodie only made the blazing heat worse.  
“George. I- You’re gonna be alright. You survived all these wars, y-you won’t die to this. You won’t give up. W-will you?” Dream walked toward him slowly, reaching out a hand.  
“N-no, get away- I don’t want to infect you-”  
“I don’t care if I get infected, George. I just want- I want to be with you.” George’s eyes widened. The world seemed to freeze, nothing moving.  
“W-what? What happened to- what?” Disbelief shown in George’s eyes.  
“I- You don’t know. Fundy- Fundy and I aren’t together anymore. We-we broke up. But he’s- he’s dead.” George’s blank expression scared Dream.  
“I killed him. I didn’t know. But he deserved it. For what he did to me-”  
“He never did a goddamn thing to you, George. What the hell were you thinking?” Suddenly, Dream gasped. He looked down, only to see a netherite sword in him. It retracted, then Dream stumbled downwards, blood seeping out of his wound. He turned his head painfully, realization making his wound sting of worse things than blood and exposed flesh.  
“W-Wilbur,” Dream gasped uncontrollably. “Y-your- Infected? How?” Wilbur stayed silent. George knew what Wilbur had done wasn’t good, but he smiled. Though concern stung through him bold and strong, he fought it; for the betterment of the Dream SMP.

Dream laid flat on the ground, blood-smeared grass around him. His breathing slowed, then, he exhaled slowly. His chest had stopped rising. He was dead. Dream was dead. Wilbur looked at the body, then let go of the sword. It thumped onto the ground.  
“Welcome to the Eggpire, my friend. Now that your distraction is gone, we shall focus on the more important matter,” Wilbur said in an unfamiliar voice. His red eyes were locked on George’s, full of determination and mercilessness.  
“Of course,” George replied. I just need to follow him; then I’ll be in phase two of the plan.  
“Good. Follow me. We’re heading to the Egg so you can meet your superiors.” George almost burst out laughing.  
They walked on the path, leaving Dream’s body behind. George had to pinch himself so he could remind himself that Dream would be back. Just not now. Dream just seemed so lifeless, nonetheless. Maybe it would go all wrong. Maybe he was already dead.  
“Hey- George. Snap outta it. We don’t have all day,” said Wilbur. George nodded as Wilbur turned and they continued walking. 

They passed the Big Innit Hotel, finished just days ago. Minutes later, they approached a one by two hole in the side of a mountain. The trail had ended just before they approached it.  
“Inside.” George went in, followed by Wilbur. Everything felt tense, and it was taking everything George had in him to keep all the emotions in. 

Then, there it was. The Egg. Whispers and random sweeps of wind came from all sides of the underground base, covered in red vines. George fought the urge to cut up all the vines; he had his dagger with him. But that dagger was to come in use later.

A voice came from behind him.  
“Well, well, well. If it isn’t George. Always busy repairing his house during the middle of wars, when times matter most.” It was Bad. His normally white eyes were glowing. George wondered if that was a sign of power, and leadership. Whatever it was, it wasn’t normal. And the creepy aura the place had wasn’t making it any better.  
“Bad. Nice to see you too…” Bad was smiling.  
“Just give up. Leave the act.” George tried to look confused.  
“W-what? Say that again?” Bad wasn’t smiling anymore. His tone probably gave it away.  
“Don’t lie to me. Lie to me, lie to the egg. It’s that simple.” Bad slowly reached into his side pocket, then pulled out a gun and pointed it at George’s chest. Wilbur had disappeared, and he was trapped and nothing was going to plan. 

George shakingly let out a breath.  
“Bad- l-let's talk about this, alright? You don’t need to kill me- nor point that gun at me. Just- chill. Alright?” Bad grinned.  
“It’s not that simple, orphan. Dying is, though.” He loaded the gun. The clicking was terrifyingly loud as he put his finger on the trigger. “Any last words?” Hoping Dream and his other friend was watching him, he shouted, “You know what I have? I have THE BLADE!” On que, a tall figure revealed himself from behind the egg, an axe in one hand and a trident in another.  
“Let George go.” Dream then appeared behind Techno, waving at George. Relief washed over him. Bad on the other hand was probably having a pretty bad time.  
“Wha- no. No. Dream- Wilbur watched you die. How are you alive? And Techno- why are you here?” There’s anger in his voice, but also a pinch of sarcasm. 

Techno sighs.  
“In case you haven’t heard,” he began, “I’m not very fond of governments. Is this starting to make sense?” His grip on the trident tightened. Bad needed to go. Now. He held it back then threw it with all his might at Bad. He dodged, but didn’t notice Techno right behind him with his axe.  
“Time to go, you government-bound bastard.” With the swipe of his axe, Bad stumbled to the ground.  
“No- please- help-”  
“You never gave me any goddamn mercy. So I won’t give you any either.” As he turned, he heard a sharp gasp.  
“GEORGE! THE TRIDENT!”  
Chapter Three:

George was gasping for breath. The trident had sliced into his shoulder, and blood seeped out of it, creating a dark pool on the stone floor.  
“D-Dream- I’m-”  
“Stop- save your breath. You're going to be fine.” Dream’s voice shook with emotion. After all of this, was it really worth it? Worth Fundy, and his best friend’s lives?  
“N-no, if I go out, then I’m going out on my own terms..” He reaches for his dagger.  
“No-no,” Dream cries. Technoblade stands by Bad’s body, a tear slipping out of his eye under the mask.  
“I’m- I’m so sorry, George- I didn’t mean to-”  
“I know. I-It’s alright.” George’s face was deathly pale now, and his breathing had become soft and slow.  
“I love you, Dream. I always had. So you move on now. You move on, an-and you destroy the Eggpire- for me. You go, and get t-those bastards.” He then got the dagger and reached for his neck- Dream wasn’t letting it happen. He easily took it from George’s weak, trembling hands, but what he didn’t realize was that he had a backup dagger. He always did. And like that, George was dead.

Dream cried. Technoblade shed a few more tears. 

Three lives were taken this day. One, the enemy, the others, friends. Family. Dream’s love. Dream’s everything. Was it worth it? Was it worth all the pain? I guess I’ll have to make it worth everything we lost. For peace. For the SMP. For George.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part just Bad pointing a gun at George and Dream's just waving hello casually


End file.
